Let it Snow
by castlefreak1213
Summary: Set one year into the future, Caskett's second Christmas together and the events in weeks that follow. Lots of shameless fluff and a little bit of depth, but I promise you'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_Boredom strikes again. Caskett's second Christmas together… enjoy! I'm really bad with summaries, but I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to AWM and company. Bless his humble heart.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been the most romantic day. The most romantic she'd had in a long time, if ever. A lazy, quiet morning at the loft complete with pancakes and coffee, so simple and domestic yet so very perfect. The tree was still lit up, the bed below now vacant. That'd been a great day too. Perfect, even. _Kate Beckett_, she thought, _you've had a pretty good week_. They'd sat around in sweats reading in the dimly lit apartment, silently enjoying the comfort and peacefulness, until a certain _someone_ decided to venture into the park on a cold, snowy December afternoon.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Castle I am not about to go out right now. It's 15 degrees outside!"

"Wear layers. C'mon, please?"

She shoots him a look. But then there's those baby blues again, deep and rich and with the perfect balance of maturity and lack thereof mixed in.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He says, kissing her forehead as he scrambles into the bedroom to get ready.

_Great_. So much for a relaxing day after Christmas. "This had better be good," she mumbled inaudibly, smirking at how easily he could go from mature and loving to nine-year-old mode.

"Castle, where exactly are we going?" She asked as they made their way into the taxi.

"Wollman Rink," He told the driver, fumbling into the back seat.

"That's, Central Park… skating?"

"Skating."

She froze. And not because of the wind chill. She hadn't been skating in Central Park since –

"I thought it might be nice, a couple happy memories?" Her eyes were still diverted from him, clearly pondering how she felt about his "unplanned excursion".

She looked up at his goofy face, clearly trying to make up for a decision that might've been a bit too spontaneous, and returned the innocent smile. "That's, um…" She took his hand in hers, "That's really sweet. You should've told me, though, I'm not wearing the right jeans"

He laughed, genuinely laughed, as he gripped her hand tighter.

They got out of the taxi only to be greeted by a line of children, weary mothers and fathers, teenagers, and the better half of an elementary school hockey team. Tempted to scream, "celebrity coming through, make way for famous mystery novelist Rick Castle, excuse me , pardon me," at the top of his lungs, he refused and instead waited patiently in the line of rental skates.

Kate's hands were shoved in her pockets, avoiding the cold. She wanted to badly for her mind to stop racing and allow her to enjoy the fact that she was going skating in Central Park with the man of her dreams, but something stopped her. Every time she saw a mother and her teenage daughter walk by, a lump formed in her throat. _No, not now, you can't cry now. She's gone, Kate. You're at peace, and Castle's still right next to you, but god why today did he choose to go skating? _Thank goodness it was cold enough that she could sniffle and blame it on something else. She shook out her immediate memory, careful to make sure it was still there for later because there was nothing she wanted more than to remember how wonderful that day was.

"You still up for this?" He muttered quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Size 10 right?"

She smiled. He really did notice everything.

"Just so you know, I might look graceful, but you may or may not need a stretcher by the end of this evening."

A loud laugh escaped her lungs as she continued to lace up the skates. "We'll see about that. I'm not much of a ballerina myself. Jeez, these kids are going to be skating circles around us."

"Works for me. Come on, Romeo, I didn't come here to sit on the bench."

He smiled and half-jogged after her, tripping twice on the short walk from bench to ice.

She's smiling again. He loves it when he catches her smiling. Smiling for no reason. It's the best kind. He still hasn't quite registered that he spent the last hour and a half being pulled around Central Park by Kate Beckett on ice skates. Thank god she agreed to a walk in the park. The snow was falling, twinkling as it glistened the sidewalk a wonderful white, and everything was just too serene to go home so early. They'd polished off some hot cocoa to replenish a little of the missing warmth, but found that walking arm in arm through Central Park was the best way to do so.

And that's when it hits him. Everything is like a scene from a cheesy, cliché 80's romantic comedy where he's Tom Hanks and she's Meg Ryan and everything falls into place. His mind is spinning but everything is crystal clear. He knows how their story ended, and fiction or not that's how theirs will too. He's thought about it for years. How to do it, when to do it, where to do it, the novelist inside him showing its true colors as he plans it all to the last detail.

But suddenly there is no detail. There's no balloon ride, no private jet, no grand gesture. No nothing. He hadn't even planned on bringing that velvet box with him today. It must've still been in his coat from yesterday. He'd planned on waiting until January, after all the mushy emotions from the holidays had subsided so he could pop the question and bring back the spark, and show her that no matter what he's going to bring out that romantic sap hiding inside Kate Beckett.

Her cheeks were burning, her ears were numb, her lips were chapped, her nose was red and dripping, her hair was windblown, her eyes were dry and icy, her toes were soggy and numb, her fingers were frozen. But suddenly none of that mattered, because Richard Castle, _the_ Richard Castle, had his arm around her as they watched the snow blanket the trees. She tried to hide a smile, she really did, but it just wasn't going away. It hadn't really, since she'd dangled off a cliff a year and a half ago. Sure, of course it went away, but not the deep rooted smile, the smile of love, it hadn't gone away. Not once.

He stopped them, and looked around. She did the same, admiring the serenity of the scene around them. He of course, had other things on his mind. Her. Just her. That was all he wanted, forever and always.

"Kate," He turned to face her. _Keep it together, Castle. You'll be fine. Breathe_. "Damn, you're so beautiful."

_What is he doing? No… now? Today? No, Kate you're imagining things._

"Do you remember when we first met? From the minute you denied me, I made it my mission to change your mind. I was never used to losing. It was a challenge. So I accepted. And I think I might've accepted too much," he chuckled, trying to keep himself composed. "I mean, near death experiences can no longer be counted on one hand. Or two. I might need to grow more toes."

There's that smile again. He knows he's game to keep going.

"But I never expected this. I never expected to fall head over heels, completely and hopelessly in love with you. I mean, God, Kate, you're everything I never knew I wanted but now I can't live without. Your smile is like sunlight…"

She turns away to hide the look of shock and amazement and flat out love that's forming on her face. Her breaths are shallow and suddenly there's a lump in her throat that's trying to make its way free. _Nope, you do not get to cry at this, Kate Beckett._ _He hasn't done it yet… you don't even know if he's going to… I mean…you do NOT get to cry at this. Not yet. Not right now. Nope._

"…and it's a total cliché but it's the truest thing I've ever said. Your hair is amazing, your legs go on for miles, but your smile is just… _perfect_." He pauses, just to take a breath and make sure he's still remembering. _You've done this twice before_ (wow, he really has…), but this time was different. He was rambling and lost in his own words, and all because of her. God, he loves her so much, why can't he just say that. "But it's not just that. I love your laugh. I love how you can get stone cold killers to crumble to bits just by staring at him. I love that you watch soap operas and science fiction and con movies. I love that you can polish off an 11 ounce rib-eye in a single sitting. I love the way your eyes can show everything you're feeling." He pauses again, taking a deep intake of breath.

"But most of all, I love that you've made me a better man. You've opened my eyes to a world of hope and laughter and family in the world of _homicide_. I love you, Kate Beckett. And if you let me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to show you exactly how much better of a man you've made me."

Her mind goes blank. _Breathe, Kate_. Just when she's caught her breath, it's gone again. The man in front of her is suddenly no longer standing, but kneeling before her, fumbling in his pocket for what she can only assume is – yep. That's it.

"Castle –" she manages to squeak out.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Everything is a blur. He's putting a ring on her finger – and it's _gorgeous_. Perfectly stunning. Platinum band with a single square cut diamond in the center. It's surrounded by four smaller ones, complimenting the star. It fits perfectly, how the hell did he know? Her chest heaves slightly as that lump in her throat tries to escape and she puts her hand to her mouth, because she'll be damned if Richard Castle gets to boast that she cried as he proposed.

_He proposed_. He _proposed_. And she still hadn't answered.

"Ye - "

Her answer was silenced by his lips against hers. Tender and soft but fiery and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers toying with his hair as she felt his arms wrap completely around her torso.

She pulled away slightly, only to finish the thought. "I thought you'd never ask". She smiled, eyes glistening with tears of what could only be joy. No use hiding it now, because she was officially the fiancé of Richard freaking Castle. Fiancé. _Fiancé_. Her head falls to rest at the nave of his neck as she clutches his muscular frame closer to her.

He's not sure if he's crying or it's just really cold out, or it's a little of both. All he knows is that his eyes are closed tight enough to conceal an explosion, they can certainly hold back a little salty water. He's just so happy. He holds her tighter, ignoring the sear in his biceps, and breathes her in. He's never wanted anything so much in his life.

The snow is falling, and she's holding the love of her life – her future husband – _husband_ – in her arms, and everything is perfect until there's a loud ringing between them.

Her phone.

Now? Really? It couldn't wait until tomorrow?

She considers just letting it ring, but realizes that it'll just ring again. He relaxes, but her forehead is definitely not leaving its comfortable spot against his shoulder. She glances at the photo across the screen.

"You should probably get that." He mumbles, kissing her hair softly.

He's right. She really should.

"Hi, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Katie." Jim's voice is soft and sweet into the receiver. He misses her. "We still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"We are," she glances at Castle and smiles. "I've – we've got some news for you."

Jim smiles immediately. He knows exactly what the news is. And not just because of the secret meeting he and Rick had a few months prior. "Finally." His response is short and to the point. Relieved that after years of turmoil, his daughter has found her one and done.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Merry Christmas."

"Katie,"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"C'mon Mrs. Castle, let's go home."

_Mrs. Castle_. Damn, she could get used to this.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And as always, feedback is appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Welll, you guys convinced me. You guys, and the fact that it was either write about Caskett getting married or study for my chemistry midterm. I'm continuing the story. Although probably only for a few more chapters at best. Hope you enjoy it! Please review, I like positive reinforcement.

Disclaimer: I'll accept Castle as a Christmas gift, Andrew, but as of now you still own all the rights to it.

* * *

She made her way through the crowded streets of Manhattan, the snow had stopped falling and the sidewalks were now covered with the familiar gray and black slush and occasional patches of ice. Businessmen sped past her on the sidewalk, taxicab horns blared and yet everything was silent. She bowed her head as she approached the diner, wondering how exactly she was going to tell her father about this. But he already knew, so really did it matter? Plus, he was her dad. That counted for something right?

Trying (and failing) to conceal a smile, Kate entered the diner doors and approached the slightly graying man in the far booth, the familiar smell of hash browns and coffee filling the air. Her father rose to greet her, wrapping his arms around her, inspiring a warmth only family ever could. No wonder Castle's hugs always felt so good, he was always meant to be family.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." She said, plainly, the corner of her mouth creeping into a smile.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Kate removed her gloves, embracing the warmth of the ceramic mug in her hands. She looked up at her father, whose eyes slowly began to glisten. He was smiling ear to ear.

"That's quite a rock, Katie." He joked.

"I know. It's almost a hassle," She took a sip of her coffee. "But nowhere near as much as the man who gave it to me."

Jim laughed. God, she was so happy. He reached out and grasped her hand, gently tracing circles over the back of her palm. "Your mother would have been so proud of you, Katie." He noticed her smile diminish a bit, but knew it had to be said. "She always was. And always will be, I know it."

"I miss her, Daddy. Every day."

"I know," he held her tighter. "I know."

"She would've loved him."

"She does." He turned his eyes upward only to be met with a confused glare. "You know she's inside of you. Day in and day out she sees what an amazing woman you've become, all thanks to her I might add," Kate smiled, still trying to hold in soft tears. "And if you love him half as much as I know you do, she sure does too." He pressed a gentle kissed her hand, and suddenly everything was alright. "So tell me, was there a helicopter ride involved? Champagne? Don't tell me you proposed to him."

Kate laughed, loud and boisterous enough to get the waitress's attention. "None of the above, thank goodness. Actually, it kind of just happened."

She proceeded to tell him the events of the week she'd had – the amazing week she'd had – detailed to the letter. Maybe it was the cop in her, maybe the storyteller he'd brought out in her but suddenly the even the smallest story needed all the elements to make sense. She told him about how he'd gotten her a copy of each of his books, complete with a handwritten letter inscribed on the first three pages detailing just how much he meant to her. She told him about how his eyes lit up after seeing the _Richard Castle: Novelist by Day, Crime-Fighter_ by night plastic action figure she'd asked her friend Stu to create (yeah, she knew a guy). And she told him about the utter perfection of last night. How everything was falling into place, and she couldn't have imagined it better.

Jim's eyes were clouded with pride, astonishment, and admiration for the tall, strong woman sitting in front of him. He struggled to listen to her every word, memories of Kate through the years quickly flooding his mind. He saw her football sized body on that cold November morning when he and Johanna first brought their baby girl home. He saw Kate's first steps, first dance recital, first skinned knee and broken bone. He chuckled. She'd fallen in the hallway playing cops and robbers with her mommy, and it resulted in a tiny pink cast around her arm. He saw her at her prom, her graduation, and settling into her Stanford dorm room. Unconsciously his mind skipped over the memories of her in the years that immediately followed, jumping instead to her graduation from the police academy, her first years as an officer, then promotion to detective. She'd been through a lot - hell he had too. But at the end of the day she was more than he could've ever imagined. He was so_ proud_ of her. So very proud.

Pride aside, he could see it in her eyes that she was finally happy. The happiest she'd been in a long time. _All thanks to Rick_, he thought. _That guy is doing something right_. Thank god she didn't kill him those first few months. And seeing her this happy was all he ever wanted.

"I can't believe it," He said softly. "My little girl's getting married."

"She can't believe it either."

She was grinning ear to ear, blushing, and twirling the ring slowly around her finger. God, he was so happy.

* * *

Back at the loft, Rick shifted his weight uncomfortably as he sat in the leather armchair, waiting impatiently for her to get home. It was bad enough she'd refused their first breakfast as an engaged couple – his heart suddenly skipping a beat as he remembered that he was _marrying_ Kate Beckett. Kate. Beckett. The woman who made all the songs make sense, who reduced the legendary master of the macabre into a romantic ball of fluff... his one and only. He smiled to himself. He really wanted to believe that he'd charmed Kate Beckett into giving in, but he was always the one doing the chasing. But now was not the time to dwell on what had happened in their past, it was about their future. The future he knew they were going to have. The future he'd always hoped for but never happened. _Third time's a charm? _he thought_, "Not even sort of." _Those first two times – those first two mistakes – they weren't a were two people who thought they were in love fooling themselves.

_This_, though, this was the real deal. It _terrified_ him. Kate had been right, the common denominator was him in that equation. What if he screwed up…again? He _couldn't_, could he? No, Kate was different. Kate was _real_. He couldn't mess this up. He wouldn't. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Kate Beckett got her Prince Charming and her ride off into the sunset.

The door opened, revealing the most beautiful princess in all the land. _God, Castle you're a walking cliché right now. _She removed her coat nonchalantly, clearly not noticing his presence, rubbing her hands over her ears to try to bring the feeling in them back. He couldn't help but stare at her, all the time. She hated it, he knew that, but he honestly couldn't help it. Not in a million years would he be able to shake the fact that she was wearing the ring that he had given her not 24 hours before. Her hair glistened even in the dim light of the loft, and her eyes sparkled as she met his gaze.

"You're staring again."

"Guilty." He said as she calmly approached the armchair.

She relaxed into his lap, his arms securely holding her in place. He pressed a kiss to her jaw as her fingers toyed with his collar. He sighed gently, his head falling to rest on her shoulder as the soft, familiar touch of her lips grazed his forehead.

"How's your dad?"

"Great, actually." She mumbled, gently tousling the tufts of hair above his ears. "It's the happiest I've seen him in a while, Castle."

"That makes two of us."

"Three," she whispered in the split second before her lips met his.

There were no words for the swell of emotions rising within him. Yeah, she was _definitely_ different from "wives" one and two. If he was stuck in this position, these seconds, for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. Not just happy, ecstatic. Over the moon. Hopelessly and completely in _love_.

So he did what any Prince would do. He swept her off her feet and into his arms, and carried her into the sunset.

No one had to know that the sunset was covered with satin sheets and fluffy pillows.

* * *

_Sorry friends, Kate's not pregnant (I don't want you guys to get the wrong impression from my "Three" comment). Not yet at least. We'll see how the story develops, no pun intended (haha). For now, she's just agreeing that she's the happiest she's been in a long time._

_I like reviews, too. They kind of make my day _:)


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't hurt me. College chemistry is hard. I've been busy. And angsty. Next chapter will be up shortly, I promise!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Castle, every day would be Monday at 10pm.

* * *

There was something about the post-Christmas downfall that seemed to bring out all the murderers. People couldn't wait three more days to give the NYPD a real Christmas vacation? The crime scene had been refreshingly not grisly, but still, the last thing she wanted to do on the 28th of December was see a dead man lying in his empty apartment. Kate had forced herself to focus as she made her way downstairs, keeping her leather gloves securely on her hands. She was not about to let what wrapped around her third finger keep her from finding justice – and she knew it would if it got the chance.

"Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the back of the head," Lanie started as they both entered the ever so pleasant mortuary. "Where's Castle?"

"At home, sleeping." Her eyes shifted towards the body in front of them.

"Big night, huh?"

"Big week." Lanie's eyes widened as she looked behind her at the blushing detective.

"Must've been, you're glowing even more than usual."

"Girl talk later, Lanie," she said flatly, unbuttoning her pea coat. "What about the stab wounds?"

"Oh our boy was stabbed, alright. Just didn't kill him. There's bruising around his eyes and abdomen,"

"So there was a fight," Beckett responded, removing her gloves. _What?_ She told herself. _It's hot in here_. Plus, Lanie was going to love this.

"Bingo. Defensive wounds, too. There's bruising on his arms and knuckles, skin underneath his fingernails, and what is that on your hand." Lanie said flatly, staring plainly at her friend's not so empty third finger.

Kate's left hand had _unknowingly_ drifted upwards toward her face, supporting the weight of her chin in her palm. She gently twirled a tendril of hair around her first digit, but they both knew that was not what she was talking about. Her cheeks were suddenly rosy and warm, a smile appearing as her eyes traced the design of the ceiling.

"I told you, big week."

"It took you a _week_ to tell me this?! That's why they invented phones, Beckett!" Lanie squealed, quickly grasping Kate's hand to examine the diamond band.

"Shh, Lanie could you keep it down?"

"What? The only people that can hear us in this dungeon are filled with embalming fluid." They both stifled a laugh as the ME's eyes remained fixed on the ring. _The ring_, Kate thought, _the perfect ring from the perfect man_. "Damn, girl," Lanie cooed, noticing the smile her friend was trying so desperately to conceal, the smile that had obviously been a constant fixture on her face for the past few days. "This really is the real deal."

"I know," She said, finding her other hand twisting the ring around her finger. "Lanie, everything is just –" She closed her eyes and took a short but accented inhale, knowing full well how her words were going to sound. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

Lanie's eyes lit up as she noticed the uninhibited happiness emanating from the woman in front of her. "Well, you are marrying a novelist, so…"

Kate laughed as she came to recognize the cliché she'd just spat out.

"So how long are you going to keep the details from me?" Lanie screeched, pulling two rolling stools towards them and promptly motioning towards them.

Kate soon realized any attempt at resistance was futile, so she quickly recited the sequence of events the last few days had entailed. She even decided to indulge her friend and include a few of the more rated T and up moments, something she had thankfully omitted from the version she'd told her father yesterday.

Lanie managed to stifle the chorus of "aww"'s echoing in her head, somehow. Kate was _glowing_. Not that "I'm-having-sex- every-night-and-it's-amazing-every-single-night" glow, but the "I'm in love with the guy of my dreams" one. She didn't get a chance to see it very often – sometimes when Jenny came around but never did she think to see Kate Beckett telling her about skating and hot chocolate and TV marathons and breakfast in bed and more. Not after what happened. Lanie had always played along with pretending to like her previous boyfriends, always knowing Kate was never truly happy with them. Their girl talk would mostly be about shopping and Brad Pitt, but now it was all about Castle. She'd almost gotten sick of hearing her go on and on about him, but seeing that spark of undeniable joy in Kate's eyes was enough. Besides, she was in a serious relationship now, too. With a certain hunky Latino.

"I can't believe it, Lanie," Kate's soft words broke through her trance. "I'm getting _married_."

"You sure are." She simply smiled in response.

* * *

Castle turned the key to his loft, entering still in somewhat of a haze after the week's events. He really was becoming a big sap. One gigantic marshmallow of fluff – all because of _her_. He sighed as he removed his coat and gloves, smiling unabashedly.

"Dad?"

"Alexis?" Alexis. Why was Alexis home?

"When were you going to tell me?" She faltered, eyes wandering upwards from the book she was reading.

He picked up on the apprehension that riddled her words. He hadn't forgotten to tell Alexis, had he? She was planning her second semester, reconnecting with friends home for the holidays… she was busy and he was still daydreaming constantly.

"I – " He started. "I thought I – . Didn't I?"

"Dad, you proposed. And you didn't tell your own daughter?" Her voice cracked as she slumped backwards into the armchair.

"Alexis – " He walked towards her, but maintained a safe distance. He _had_ forgotten. "I – you knew I was going to."

"Well, yeah, Dad. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you've had that ring for months." She said, twisting the pages in her trembling hands. "I had to find out from Gram that I'm getting a third mother."

_A third mother_. How could he have been so blind. He hadn't even thought about Alexis through all of this. _Damn it, Rick_. _She's your daughter. Your daughter_. His heart sank and he found himself intently staring towards the ground as he searched for the couch to catch him before he fell. It'd been just them for so long, and now he was bringing someone new into their lives – completely into their lives because it couldn't be any different. Because Kate was different. But Alexis - Alexis had always been his one and only - and always would be – and Kate – suddenly the room was spinning and he couldn't believe he'd been so oblivious and _stupid_.

Alexis knew that look on his face – he was thinking way too much. "Dad?" She leaned forward, honest concern deeply rooted in her words.

"I – I thought I did." His head was still spinning. _You couldn't come up with something better than that Mr. novelist?_ "Alexis – I'm so sorry," His head falls into his hands as he tries to wrap his head around what's just happened. "I - "

"Shh, Dad, just shut up for a second." She regained her composure. Seeing him fall apart in front of her eyes was a slightly bone-chilling experience, and something she'd really rather not remember, but she was still angry at him. Wasn't she? "It's just – we don't live in an after school special. And it's already fallen apart on you – on us – twice. How is this different? How do you know this one's for real?"

"I don't. But I do. I really, really do." The words start spilling off his tongue before his brain has a chance to process them. "She's real, Alexis. Kate is real. And you're right, I was an idiot. Beyond idiot, I betrayed you – I betrayed _us_. You're right, it has been just you and me for a long time. Even when I was with the others, you always came first. And I need you to hear me when I say this. I love Kate, and I will do everything in my power to keep her a part of me. But Alexis, you _always_ come first. You're my daughter, my little girl. And now – you're not my little girl anymore. You're an adult, all grown up and every day I'm amazed at how I somehow managed to raise the most beautiful, intelligent, magnificent young woman that stands in front of me now." Tears welled in his eyes and he fought to keep them back as he continued on. "It terrifies me, knowing that marriage and I – well we don't get along too well. And I love her so much it hurts and losing her – losing her isn't an option. But you need to know that whatever stupid things I say or forget to say, whatever happens, I will always be your father and you will always be my little girl."

Tears softly flow down her cheeks as she clutches the book tightly. "Oh Dad," She chokes out, falling into his arms on the couch. "Dad – I – I didn't mean it like that – I just, I – I don't know how to do this."

"Me neither, sweetheart." He rubs his hands across her back, hoping to calm the trembling girl – woman – he holds so close. "Me neither. But I do know one thing. This time is going to be different. This time is a happily ever after. This time, I'm not going to screw it up."

She says nothing, but the silence is enough. He knows he's done wrong by not telling her. And his speech and near breakdown inspiring this sobbing haven't helped his case. He knows she's still upset, but she's so much more mature than he can even wrack his brain around, and part of him sighs with relief knowing she'll see that there are no promises that can be made. He can't promise her that this one won't end like the others (and that makes him sick inside just thinking about it), but he can promise that he will fight to the death making sure it won't.

It won't. He hears the faint clacking of heels in the hallway, and sees the doorknob turn, a faint smile appearing across his pained face. There's no way in hell he's not living happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the lack of updates, this thing called college really gets in the way sometimes.

**Disclaimer: I leave everything up to Andrew Marlowe and his crew**.

* * *

Guests arrived slowly but steadily, as the apartment filled with ambient conversation and idle chatter. Ryan and Jenny had arrived first, somehow having found a sitter for their first bundle of joy, followed by some of Castle's close friends, Madison, Esposito and Lanie, among others. Kate had expected to feel completely out of her element, but everything felt surprisingly comfortable. She talked to her friends and he talked to his, exchanging an occasional glance across the room. She figured she'd get used to his more social way of life eventually, but she hadn't thought it'd be this easy.

The clock read 10:47 as they made their way into the kitchen to refresh the beverages. His hand wrapped around her waist and she gently leaned into his shoulder – inspiring more than a few inaudible "aww"'s from the peanut gallery of guests. Alright, she'd admit it, they looked like a picture out of an interior design catalogue – quaint and domestic and completely in love. She turned to face him, stealing a quick kiss before whispering, "Now?"

"I'd say it's as good a time as any. You ready?"

"To tell our friends I'm spending a lifetime with you?" She met his gaze. "Of course." She kissed his cheek before sneaking away to the bedroom to retrieve the small piece of jewelry.

He couldn't help but stare as she walked away. He didn't have a speech prepared to formally announce their engagement, but words didn't matter. He'd settle for looking like a lovesick teenager in front of their closest friends.

* * *

When Kate returned she was strategically holding her hand in a fist, approaching him near the stairs. He handed her the second glass of champagne in his hand as they made their way to the stairs. He gently clinked the glass and the ambient chatter disappeared. His heart was beating a million times too fast and his palms were sweating. Kate could he wasn't prepared, but somehow she was oddly calm. She wrapped her hand around his arm, careful to still shield her left hand from view of the audience.

He softened with her touch, regaining his composure as he remembered his hidden hereditary trait – ease of public speaking. "Thank you," He began, smiling in an attempt to quell his ever-present nerves, "For starters, I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. I couldn't think of a better group of people to ring in another new year with. It's almost bittersweet, knowing that this past year is coming to an end, but this next one I'm sure will give this one a run for its running." He paused, realizing the audience was still waiting for a reason to toast. "But that of course, is not the reason why I'm standing up here bumbling on like a fool." Quiet laughter filled the room. "As many of you know, these past few years have been exciting to say the least – Mayor Wheldon was reelected again, congrats Bob, the Ryan family is expanding, my family has never made me more proud…" He raised his glass and was met with friendly gestures in return each time, "but I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for the amazing woman standing beside me now. I can say that honestly and truthfully. I don't say it enough, but thank you, Kate, for putting up with me, for loving me, for just being… _extraordinary_."

She blushed as a quiet "aww" was heard. They stood there on the stairs, simply staring into each other's eyes until a certain aging actress shouted, with flailing hands, "Alright, toast already! While we're still young!"

"Right. So. Kate and I have an announcement to make. I.. well we… in July of next year…"

"Rick, just tell them." She nudged his arm and smiled up at him.

He let go of her arm and wrapped his own around her, holding her close. A boyish grin completely encapsulated his face; he squinted slightly, his eyebrows raised, his ears reddened a little from excitement. He wanted to shout from the rooftops, but instead his voice dropped an octave and he could only muster a volume just above a whisper.

"_We're getting married_."

* * *

The hours until midnight went as were to be expected after an engagement announcement. At first they had been separated, he was surrounded by handshakes and small talk while she showed off her ring and exchanged stories of the proposal. He couldn't help but stare at her from across the room, and she loved it. Not the staring, but the fact that he literally couldn't keep his eyes off her. They were getting married, for Christ's sake. And after all, she was the one who caught him staring every twenty seconds when her eyes searched for him.

The clock now showed 11:56, and the post-engagement festivities had dwindled. The living room had been transformed into a makeshift dance floor as couples gently swayed to the lull of Frank Sinatra. Finally they were alone. Castle's left arm wrapped around her waist as he held her diamond-studded hand close to his chest. Kate smiled, her right hand gently tracing the creases in his sport coat and drawing circles on his collar, her eyes meeting his.

"I still can't believe it." She sighed.

"I know."

"It's..." Her head fell to rest on his shoulder. "It's perfect."

"You're perfect, Kate."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're not so bad yourself."

As though on cue, a shout rang out in the distance. "Ten! Nine! Eight!…"

"Well," He started, "Here's to a new year."

"Four!"

"Here's to a lifetime."

"One! Happy new year!"

And with that, Richard Castle was finally granted permission to do the one thing he wanted to do all evening. Their lips met as he snaked his arms around her, one just above her waist and the other securely around her shoulders. She tugged him closer to her by his collar, wrinkling it slightly with her fists. Still holding her close, he dipped her slightly to one side. Her hand gently cupped his cheek as he pulled away, still not fully upright.

She was beaming. She wanted to chide him with a _putting on a show are we, Ricky?_ but when she found his eyes, glistening with unshed tears, she couldn't bring herself to it. His face was laden with a combination of boyish excitement, teenage lovesickness and full-blown admiration. Undeniable admiration.

"Alright now kids, save some for the honeymoon!" Shouted a nondescript voice in the crowd as the newly engaged couple scanned the room. Every eye was on them as they remained in the center of the living room.

He had no witty retort and she had no sarcastic look to give out. They simply smiled, yeah, they were saps. Happiness and hopefulness radiated as they watched the hearts of their guests melt just a little bit more as they took in the fairy-tale scene.

* * *

Shortly after two am, Castle closed the door behind the final guest. Paula had insisted on chatting him up about the publicity of their announcement – which he had insisted would not be page six news until at least next week. He turned his back to the door, and sighed. He opened his eyes to see Kate standing ten feet away before him, dressed in loose sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. _His t-shirt_.

"People with eidetic memories have it so good." He said, slowly approaching her.

"Hmm?" She was still slightly preoccupied with twisting the ring around her finger.

"Photographic memory. I'd kill for one."

"You know I'm a cop, right? Can't say that in front of us."

"I'm serious."

"Castle, I'm in sweats. My make-up is faded, my hair is a mess and…"

"And I've never seen anything more stunning."

Her heart skipped a beat. A few, actually. His tone was soft. Sincere. Loving. Everything she'd ever dreamed of all wrapped up into one package that went by the name of Richard Castle. And he was standing not more than two feet away. His eyes were heavy, partly from exhaustion and partially because he was so filled with emotions all we wanted to do was stare.

"C'mon lover-boy," She said, taking his hand. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Whee! I love writing fluff. I'm not sure how to keep going, but I can be convinced. There's so many ideas floating around in my head, and I just need some encouragement to keep going onward! Please rate and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Seriously though, I greatly enjoy all of you loyal Castle fans who read this. Makes me feel special.**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe is a wonderful human being.**

* * *

_Just over one week later_

Kate woke up knowing exactly what day it was. The clock read 5:45. It was a Sunday, her day off, and yet she rose quietly like clockwork. She made her way into the kitchen and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Raindrops speckled the window pane as she stared into the still dark outside. It was like nature knew exactly how she was feeling at that moment. She thought about skipping her routine today, the annual tradition that spanned more than a decade, as she watched the snow turn to slush. She reached for a mug, deciding that this year especially was not the year to skip the routine.

"Someone's up early," His voice was gruff as he slowly exited the bedroom. "Is there enough for two?" he kissed her cheek, reaching around her for a second mug.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"I know what day it is too, you know." He took a sip from the warm mug, slightly shying away from the nerve he may or may not have touched. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon," She said, taking a seat beside him at the kitchen island. Her eyes landed on his hands, not quite able to meet his eyes. "You wanna come?" She asked quietly, almost without realizing it.

His eyes widened with a unique mix of wonder, excitement and surprise. He'd known about the anniversary since the first time he'd laid eyes on that file years ago, but never did he ask to tag along. He knew there were still some boundaries not to cross, and asking would be one. But now he wasn't asking. He was the one being asked. Boundaries, walls, whatever they were called - didn't exist anymore.

He took her hands and his face softened into a smile, meeting her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Well, I can't introduce my fiancé without him being there."

He felt his heart grow as he noticed the crimson hue darkening her cheeks.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

She gave the cab driver the address and settled into the smoky back seat. He grasped her hand and slowly ran his thumb across the back of her palm. She relaxed a bit, still noticeably tense, as they watched the buildings pass and raindrops race along the window.

"You're sure you're ok with me coming?" He asked timidly.

"It's not like she doesn't already know you," She interlaced her fingers with his. "and not just because you were my favorite author. I've been telling her about you for years. I just – we're getting married. It's about time she met you in the flesh."

His heart still skipped a beat as she spoke those words. It still hadn't quite sunk in. But he could feel the tension still radiating through the back seat as they made their way through the damp, gray streets. He knew this day was a difficult one. "You think she'll like me?" He asked timidly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gently kissed his jaw. "I know so."

Twenty minutes later, the cab stopped. The streets were surprisingly vacant for a Sunday morning, but the dismal atmosphere wasn't exactly inviting. They crossed the street as the rain continued to fall slowly but steadily. She opened the dark cast iron gates that protected what was inside. She led him through the familiar rows and columns of marble and stone that marked the grassy field, until a simple concrete marker gartered with a fresh bouquet stood in front of them.

"My dad likes to stop by too." _Lilies_, she thought. Simple and elegant. Almost poetic.

Castle's throat was dry and his breathing suddenly felt restricted. He'd heard stories all about her from Kate, but he never thought he'd be introduced as Kate's fiancé, if at all. He sometimes forgot what it was like all these years, not just the anniversary visits but daily life. She stood beside him and squeezed his hand, reassuring him that it was alright and she was as well. She'd sensed his apprehension, but shot him a gentle smile.

"Hi mom," She started, slowly and quietly. "I, um, I've got some news I think you might enjoy." She always used present tense, sometimes out of instinct but mostly because she had never really been in the past. She was always somewhere close watching over, whether it was while she was chasing a violent suspect and caught a break or when she needed her after a long day of work. Kate knew she already knew about the recent developments in her personal life, but she still wanted Castle to share in this special announcement.

"Mom, this is Rick Castle." He was pale as a ghost. She took his arm and draped it around her waist and gave him a soft smile, reminding him to breathe. "Rick's the man I'm spending the rest of my life with."

A single tear fell across her cheek as she realized the gravity of her own words. Despite her brash teenage façade, little Katie Beckett had always wondered about her wedding day. She'd dreamed of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. She dreamed of drying on hundreds of dresses in front of close friends who wanted more extravagance when all she wanted was simplicity. She dreamed of her father giving her away as her mother brushed away a tear in the front row. She dreamed of her mom fixing her hair, making it perfect ten seconds before show time. even though she'd made her peace knowing the dream would never become reality long ago it still stung to remember, especially now that she was getting married for real.

He cleared his throat as the color returned to his face. The rain stopped falling as he introduced himself. "It's a, um, pleasure,"

Kate laughed quietly at his fumbling, nudging him playfully in the side. "Some writer, huh mom? He's usually much better with words, I promise."

"It's true. I just – it's great to finally meet you." He pulled her closer to him. "Kate's told me all about you. And I – there's so much I'd like to say but there's not much to say other than thank you. Thank you for giving me the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her second arm around him, fully embracing his presence. "She's…extraordinary." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"And he's not so bad himself. I can't believe it mom, we're getting _married_."

They stayed a little while, but she was determined not to linger. The rain had let up and there were pockets of sunshine shined through the dark clouds. They settled into the back seat of another cab and gave the cabbie the address to the loft. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she nestled herself into the warmth of his chest. He ran his fingers through the ends of her curls as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" He murmured into her hair.

"Not sure. Just – being you I guess." She smiled, hearing the soft thuds of his heart through the layers of damp clothing. Strong and steady, but still soft and boyish. The final piece of her perfect wedding scenario – the piece she never thought would fall into place – sitting beside her in a cab on this cold January morning.

"_Always_."

* * *

_Ordinarily I hate when people overuse the "Always" meaning, but honestly I couldn't think of a better word to put in place. _

_Happy Thanksgiving my fellow Americans - I'm thankful for the wonderful TNT marathon that has been keeping me company in the kitchen as I baste the infamous bird. And for the kind reviews! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_In honor of Black Friday (and the surprising amount of time I have on my hands), I present to you Chapter 6!_

* * *

The clock read 6:24 as a phone ringing cut into the peaceful silence of the cold January morning. Kate reached for the phone, completely obstructed by Castle's massive arm holding her securely in place. She sighed, quietly embracing the security that seemingly could only be brought on by his presence as she fumbled her hand across the nightstand. Her eyes were still closed as she answered.

"Beckett."

"Kate Beckett?" It was a young, female voice on the other side. Not Ryan or Esposito with a body drop, not even her father. Who was calling this early, and calling her?

"This is she," She responded, her mind still trying to narrow down the list of possibilities.

"This is Gina Powell," _Gina_. Gina? "We spoke on New Year's, I believe?"

"Yes, um, we did," Kate stammered, having fully released herself from Castle's embrace and positioned herself on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her hand around her head as she tried to figure out what Gina could possibly want this morning.

"Well, I thought I might warn you about this morning's paper."

"Why – what's wrong with the paper?"

"Oh nothing's wrong dear - " _Dear? _"It's just – well - "

The confusion slowly turned to apprehension and worry as Gina pressed on. It could be anything, what if something had happened at the Precinct that she didn't know about? Was it the Mayor? It couldn't be a public murder that Ryan and Esposito hadn't caught up on yet? She needed answers.

"Let's just say Ricky isn't Page Six news anymore."

What was that supposed to mean?

"What..?"

"Listen, before you get mad at Rick I'm absolutely positive he had nothing to do with this." Ok, now she really needed to get her hands on this issue. She threw on the first crumpled dress shirt she found and a sweatpants and silently left him alone in the room as she continued her conversation. "He loves the spotlight but this kind of thing was never in the cards. He knows you're a private person and he respects you and you're getting married and - "

Kate wasn't sure if Gina continued on or if she'd trailed off – all she could focus on was the front page staring back at her. It wasn't the headline story, instead one of the narrow articles on the side that ended with _continued on page…_ whatever it was, but still on the front page. The words hit her like a semi-truck and she suddenly felt the need to sit down. She couldn't breathe.

"Kate? Kate are you still there?"

"Ye – yeah I'm - " she caught her breath as she continued reading the article. Or at least trying to. She still couldn't get past the headline and first few lines. _RICK CASTLE… ENGAGED? It seems the master of the macabre is settling down for good, is third time really the charm? _

"I know they mean well but you know these tabloids, they get a hold of something juicy and neither heaven nor hell can tear them away from publishing."

"Yeah," She replied mindlessly into the receiver. The story had continued on page six, as was expected, and featured not only a wordy article about the escalation of their relationship but a few recent pictures that had been snapped recently. She tried to wrack her brain around why the article seemed to be so skeptical of their unorthodox relationship. It wasn't too difficult though, she concluded, after all she'd be a lot more than skeptical for a long time. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the turn of the bedroom door knob.

_Damn_, she thought. This was going to be an interesting start to the day. "Look, Gina, Rick just – I gotta go." Her words were still jumbled. This bode well for her next conversation.

"Good luck."

She hung up the receiver and looked up at Castle, who was struggling with the t-shirt halfway over his head. When he finally got it over his shoulders, he rustled his hair and turned his eyes in her direction. He'd heard the phone ring and was expecting a body, but when he caught her eyes he knew this wasn't business, or pleasure. She was shaking slightly, the paper still in her hands as she met his gaze.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked, still groggy but forcing himself to wake up and find out what was really going on.

"Gina Powell," She said, almost inaudibly.

"Gina?" He took a seat at the island, keeping his distance from her, sensing her discomfort and knowing that no matter what he could do it would complicate things. "Why?"

She couldn't muster the words to explain yet, and instead passed him the paper. He glanced upwards after reading the initial headlines and she silently motioned for him to unfold it.

His face went white.

"I told Paula – " Even he wasn't sure of how the words were escaping from his mouth.

"Wasn't Paula," She started, folding her arms across her stomach and began pacing slowly across the tiled floor. "Gina said it was all the tabloids. Paula's already on it but - "

"But the issue's already out."

She nodded.

"Castle, what're we going to do?" She asked, leaning against the countertop for support.

"I don't know." He said, turning the pages and continuing.

He tried to find the right words to say, but knew by the look on her face that there were none. "Well, I guess now everyone knows about us."

She looked at him with a look of disbelief and shock, wondering how he could be so nonchalant.

"What?"

"Castle – that's not - "

"Not what?"

"It's not that everyone knows about us that I'm worried about," She took a breath to think and to rescue the words trapped in her throat. "It's just – " Her eyes turned downward, not quite able to look at him "how can you be sure?"

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more terrified. _Sure of what?_

Oh. _Oh_. Sure of them. _Third time's a charm_. The question hit his gut so hard his breath caught and he was convinced his face turned blue. Everything about the situation was heartbreaking and gut-wrenching. Her eyes hid from him and she had the demeanor of a scared child standing before the principal. He stood up and approached her, knowing full well that he might walk into a firestorm of efficient blows to the body, but knowing that he needed to say this to her face, the face that was currently hiding from him.

"Kate," He started, "Kate please look at me." He said, reaching for her shoulders. He was slightly surprised when she didn't shrug him off initially. She still refused his gaze, knowing that whatever the answer was she wasn't sure she could hear it right now. But his voice pierced through the silence all the same. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

She looked up at him briefly, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "It's no secret I've been blessed with success in my life. Each time something amazing happened, I embraced it. But after every success there was a small part of me, a hole somewhere that deepened just a little. After Derek Storm, it was the deepest it's ever been. I can't tell you how, or what it was, but it was like a mid-life crisis. Here I was, a successful, wealthy bachelor with a teenage daughter and a mother for a roommate, searching for _something_," He took a breath, searching for words. "And then you came in and completely turned my world upside down.

She relaxed slightly, and his hands left her shoulders. "You belittled me. You challenged me. You surprised me, Kate," he continued. "You surprised me every day. And every day I've known you that hole has been filling up slowly but surely. You had walls, I had emptiness. I guess as your walls came down, they kinda filled my holes." He chuckled, hearing the absurdity of his own words but knowing it was true. "And now? It's full. Maybe even overflowing with purpose and meaning and love…god, Kate I love you so much. It's like you're a part of me. Flowing through my veins. And I can't get you out. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that that never changes. Never."

She fell into his chest, into his embrace, and muttered a simple "good." into the fabric. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, holding her close. He really was _never_ going to let her go.

* * *

_Probably not what you were expecting, huh? I've been writing a lot less fluff recently, but next chapter will be "aww"-inspiring! See what I did there? As always, reviews are appreciated._ :)


	7. Chapter 7

_First off, I want to say I'M SO SORRY for the lack of updates. Truly, truly sorry. This awful thing called life, which consists of class and work and finals and papers and everything awful, keeps getting in the way. But I decided some fluff might make a good study break._

_As always, I love my reviewers. Thank you all for your insights, and I promise that in a week this story will be updated regularly!_

_Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe is a boss._

* * *

"Roses." He said, turning the page in the ridiculously over the top picture book he'd been reading all day. She could picture him roaming through the aisles, probably as the only man to ever set foot in the "Wedding Planning" section of the New York Public Library. She even saw his goofy grin when he went check them out, charming the elderly women at the front desk with tales of the proposal, pulling out his phone for visual aid. He'd been coming there for years, still looking to check out novels and think up plots in the quiet stacks, and Mary and Elena knew him quite well. Thanks to the recent article, though, everyone knew that the famous playboy Richard Castle was settling down with an equally excited Detective.

"Too red." She said, eyeing him from her comfortable position in the armchair. The latest Nikki Heat novel perched on her lap as she took a sip from the wine glass in her hands.

"Violets?"

"Did I just step into a nursery rhyme?"

"Sugar is sweet and so are you." He sang, sticking his tongue out playfully. "But really, violets are pretty. They'll go with the purple theme."

She sighed, putting down the book and stretching. Clearly they were doing this tonight, there was no use arguing with his slightly feminine side. "Too much purple. Flowers should be white."

"White it is." He flipped the pages eagerly, scanning for more options. "Daffodils?"

"Those're yellow."

"Daisies aren't."

"They're fuzzy."

He laughed quietly. "Been brushing up on our romantic comedies, have we detective?"

She'd watched You've Got Mail two weeks ago, a walk past a classic bookstore stirring the memory of simpler times and she suddenly found herself in need of a personal evening in front of the TV while he was in meetings. "If you must know, Tom Hanks is a personal favorite. Have you?" she smirked, knowing the answer.

"Touche. Tulips?"

She hummed in consent. "Maybe. What else you got?"

"Orchids."

Orchids. Now those were gorgeous flowers. Intricate, detailed, always in soft shades of pink and purple. Chic. But a little too chic, not enough like her. She looked around the room, finding a place where window frame met wallpaper and quietly muttered, almost to herself, "Lilies."

He turned his head up, meeting the side of her cheek as the light from the lamp shadowed her eyes from his. "Hmm?"

"Calla lilies."

He smiled softly, and immediately scoured the index for a page number. Regardless of what they looked like, he knew they were getting incorporated into the wedding. When he found the picture of a small bouquet, his mind was made up. They were gorgeous. Modest, feminine, elegant – breathtaking.

"You've thought about this."

"Not all the details. I've always loved them." She turned to face him, meeting his deep blue eyes in the dark apartment, leaving her chair. "Not really sure why, but I have."

"I do. If you were a flower, it'd be this."

"Always a poet." She joked, shooting him a playful grin as she sat now beside him. She scanned the pages for other options, but his hand stopped her.

"Calla lilies."

Her head rested on his shoulder as he wrapped around her waist. She inhaled, savoring his musky, rugged scent, as she closed her eyes. "Flowers and colors. Looks like we're off to a productive start."

He pressed a kiss to her temple as she hoisted the book into her lap. She toyed with the edges of the pages, a smile curling up her cheeks as she blushed. "I lied to you."

"What?" he said, throat seconds away from closing up, and not far from panicked.

"Six years ago. When you asked if I'd ever torn a dress out of a magazine. I lied to you." She felt him relax as her hand rested on his knee in reassurance. "When I was in high school - "

"Hold on a second," He said, jumping up. "You mean to tell me, that wild child Kate Beckett has had this all planned out all along?"

"Not exactly," she turned to face him. "But don't interrupt. You want to hear this or not?"

He brought his knees up to the couch, sitting cross-legged with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands – just as attentive as a schoolboy hearing his favorite tale of dragons and knights. Part of him was being dramatic, but all of him loved hearing tales of a younger Kate Beckett. How she'd broken her wrist playing kickball in elementary school and had to wear a sling in the spring play, how her recipe for lasagna had been so good delicious thanks to the old Italian woman who lived below them had insisted on adding bay leaves to the pasta water, even stuff as simple as why purple was her favorite color.

"You remember Maddy?" He nodded. "We'd have sleepovers – making popcorn and brownies, singing along to music, talking about boys – you know the usual stuff teenage girls do at two in the morning. And one day, we pulled out all these gossip magazines and admire all the beautiful dresses and jewelry and she decided she wanted to plan my wedding. According to her, I was going to walk down the aisle in a tight, short black dress in Vegas, marrying Jesse Palmer – the guy who smoked cigarettes in the hallway and was arrested twice in three months."

His jaw dropped. And not just at the thought of Kate in the dress. "Wow."

"It was ridiculous. Maddy was going to get married skydiving, in skydiving apparel, to Alvin Fredericks – the kid who actually had a pocket protector." He laughed. "But after all the fun and games, we ended up planning our own dream weddings. She wanted to marry Brad Connelly, the quarter back, and I wanted George Clooney all to myself. We planned everything, Castle, down to the date and the guest list and even where the honeymoon would be."

"Sounds fantastic. That's where calla lilies came from?"

"That's where. I'd painted them in art class a few weeks before. The painting was horrible but the flowers I'd based it on were gorgeous."

He smiled, twining her fingers in his. "So," he said, pressing a kiss to her open palm. "any more details of this dream wedding?"

"None worth remembering," she started, meeting his gaze once again. "But Castle,"

"Yeah?"

"Clooney's got nothing on you."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	8. Chapter 8

Let me be the first to say...never publish a multichapter story when you have a very short term memory. Ever. I woke up this morning to an alert, and immediately began typing out another chapter.

So, I would just like to say thank you so so so so SO much to everyone over the months who has indulged me and read this, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. because you've made me feel oh so special. And I'd like to apologize a million times over for the incredible delay between chapters. Let me begin now: I'm sorry.

On a lighter note, please enjoy!

* * *

She shivered as a burst of frigid, dry, January air encapsulated the Crown Vic. Castle fumbled with the door handle, trying to keep the cardboard tray that held two identical cardboard cups upright while getting into the passenger seat. Rolling her eyes, Kate outstretched a hand and grabbed the tray and placed it on the dashboard, grabbing one of the cups and warming her hands through the material. He settled into his seat before voicing his own slightly profane take on the weather.

The street was bustling with activity on the cold Saturday, but the car was silent except for the quiet hum of the heating system. Her eyes drew closed as the warm liquid coated her throat and literally warmed her from the inside out, the strong scents of espresso and vanilla now coursing through her veins. She'd always felt an odd sense of calm on a stake out, even with the knowledge that in a moment's notice adrenaline would be pulsing through her veins at the sight of their suspect. The mug shot of Frank Calvin, wanted for breaking and entering and oh yeah, first degree murder, hung from the rearview mirror as they waited for him to emerge into the busy downtown street. Then they'd strike.

Until then, though, there was coffee. And an excited novelist eagerly scribbling down notes about his first stake out to keep her company. She smiled in contentment as she looked out on the world around them, watching as the street that never stood still. Men and women covered the sidewalks, cars and busses whirred by, even the air was swept up in the fray to be dropped somewhere else. A woman walked past them, arms literally full of shopping bags, and attempted to hail a cab. Her large hat matched the oversized white coat she donned as she yelled for a cab a second time.

"Movie star," he blurted out, facing the opposite window. He froze, immediately remembering his present company. "Sorry," He turned forwards, face contorted gently. He looked like a kid who'd just gotten caught with his hands in the cookie jar, soft and apologetic but oddly proud. She shot him a quizzical look, silently waiting for an explanation.

"When Alexis was younger, we used to go people watching in the park when the weather was nice," he shifted slightly and continued. "We used to make up elaborate stories about everyone we saw. Men who were unicorn trainers, women who were superheroes and kids who were fluent in every language."

Her eyes turned from confused and condescending to warm and welcoming as she listened to the words flow, flooding her thoughts with images of a young Alexis dancing through the streets listening to her father's wild and enchanting stories.

After a brief pause he turned towards her. "You're not laughing. I'm…impressed?"

She chuckled. "Picturing it, actually."

Well, now they were both spitting out too much information, weren't they.

But the thought of a younger Castle, sitting on a park bench in the springtime, telling stories to his tiny daughter as she hung on his every word, was impossible to resist. She couldn't help but wish she'd known him back then. Only a few books under his belt, no crazy ex-wives, eyes still pure and full of hope for the future.

And now he was here, sitting next to her. Thrust into a world where men strangled their wives, where fingers were lost in exchange for money, where there never really were happy endings, and the best you could hope for was closure. And sometimes, you weren't even that lucky.

The soft touch of his palm against her knee brought her back to reality.

"It's dumb, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Her hand reached out to cover his as their eyes met. "Not dumb. Sweet. Really… really sweet, Castle."

He sighed into a laugh and continued tracing small circles with his thumb.

"So, she's a movie star, but what about him?" She said, breaking the silence.

Kate pointed towards a short, stocky man, probably in his mid to late thirties, standing at the intersection. He wore jeans and an olive green parka, with beat up tennis shoes and a dark baseball cap. He held a bag of groceries in one hand while frantically fishing for his cell phone in the oversized pockets.

"First time dad. Well soon, to be at least. Baby on the way. Strawberries, peanut butter and mint chip ice cream in the bag. But that's her on the phone," He squinted a little, as though trying to actually read his lips. "Ah. Of course. He forgot the pickles."

She laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. The man darted away to what they could only assume was the nearest convenience store, and Castle shrugged his shoulders as though silently saying,_ See? Told ya_. Humor might've been his defense mechanism when things got too serious, but she'd never been more willing to indulge in his wild conspiracies.

After a lion tamer on his way to the circus , a woman who paints murals over graffiti in the Bronx, and a businessmen who secretly writes Supernatural fanfiction while he's supposed to be trading stocks, they were thrown a curveball.

A beautiful woman wearing a bright red peacoat was exiting a cab in front of them. She was gorgeous. And tall, probably around five foot nine. Her dark curls hid her face, but were she not sitting immediately to his left, Castle could've sworn the woman was Kate Beckett.

The woman stepped away from the cab as a second set of legs appeared on the curb. Dark washed jeans and well kept running sneakers – definitely a man. The figure emerged completely, revealing a navy wool coat and striped scarf. The man had dark hair, slightly longer than Castle's, but something about the way he stood next to her was eerily familiar. The man straightened his coat before leaning back into the cab.

"Bags!" They said in unison, almost jumping at each other, as though racing to finish the story before the truth was revealed to them. Their eyes locked, and both smiled. Not quite the same level of excitement as "I know who the killer is!", but both decided it was nice to know that telepathic connection was still strong as ever between them. Both turned their attention back to the cab, eager to discover the final pages of the mystery before them.

But the man emerged again, his hands empty. No luggage, no groceries, no oversized shopping bags. Kate's eyes caught a hint of something soft and long in his hand, almost completely obstructed by the door, but the color was unmistakable.

_Pink. _

A pair of tiny pink snowboots reached to touch the cold street, but never quite made it. The man made a swooping motion and immediately the youngster was hoisted above her father's head and out of the yellow cab, giggling all the while.

Held securely in her father's arms, the girl's mother tied the pink scarf around her small neck. After a quick transfer the toddler was on the sidewalk clutching her mother's hand as her father closed the cab door.

Castle and Beckett's eyes followed the young family as they crossed the street, heading for the park a few blocks away, the air inside their car still silent even after their subjects were long out of view.

Because he definitely knew better than to bring _that_ up. Especially now. Although, confined space, nowhere to run, it _could_ work for him.

Except she had a gun.

Right.

Bad idea.

The "kids" discussion could wait a few more months.

They weren't even married yet, for crying out loud.

While Castle's ever-flowing mind decided on a standstill, Kate's was a whirlwind. It reminded how similar they each looked to the parents, and soon the entire scene was on repeat in her head. They were engaged, soon to be married. It didn't take a detective to figure out the next few events in that timeline.

And they had talked about it before, just never concretely. Everything was still left out in the open, the possibility never confirmed nor denied. Nothing more than "I'd like the option_"_ or "I said it'd be tough with my job, not impossible".

It really would be tough. A cop mom? _Mom cop?_ She shook her head at the idea – too many possibilities of what could happen to her on the job… some all too real… no. There was no way she could bring a kid into that.

Or could she?

She could, right?

She remembered the scene at the precinct when Ryan suddenly got a call from Jenny's sister and bolted from the break room, shouting "I'm gonna be a father, get out of my way!" the entire time.

She remembered the proud smile that stretched across his face the first time he brought their adorable baby boy through the doors one early Saturday morning, not more than six weeks old.

She could do that.

Plus he's good with kids. She knows that. She sees that every day in the way his eyes light up when he talks about his daughter. She sees that in his daughter.

She could see it first-hand.

All over again.

With their daughter.

_Slow down, Kate Beckett_. She thought, suddenly composing herself. You've been engaged for two months. You haven't even set a date for the wedding yet. And there is _no way_ you're walking down that aisle with a bump under that dress.

She turned to Castle, suddenly needing to put her whirring mind at ease, who was staring out the far window keeping watch for Calvin.

Right. Their suspect. Work.

Kate could see it in his eyes, though. The familiar dark blue was there, but he was trapped inside. Held captive by his imagination, no doubt. Swimming with visions of a future.

_Their_ future.

She toyed with the new jewelry that still brought a smile to her eyes. _And yes, two months still qualifies as new_, she told herself. Her heart skipped a beat as the touch of her fingers to his arm brought him back from the wonderland. Before she knew it, her mouth was opening and her heart stilled.

"One," she said on an exhale, eyes dropping to their entwined hands.

He raised an eyebrow, completely and utterly puzzled by her sudden interest in the numerical system.

"You and I were both only children…wouldn't it be easier to raise one?"

He's not sure how long he's been holding his breath, but it's bordering on unhealthy. Did she just…

"Castle, say something."

"Kate," he stammers. "I…wha…"

There is no way he will be working to put letters in the right order now. No way. Now, his mind is flooded with images of tiny pink plus signs and maternity wear and tiny hats and blankets – whether they're blue or pink he can't tell, it's all a blur – and a crib and mobiles and stuffed elephants and baby-proof toilet seats and tiny feet bounding across the floor and…

"You have to remember to breathe," she whispers. "not gonna happen unless you're there, too."

And there it is, the smile she saves only for him.

It matches the one plastered across his face, stretching ear to ear and making the muscles go completely numb. It just might freeze.

And he would be more than ok with that.

His voice is no more than a whisper as his hand reaches to push her hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"Really," she reciprocates as she lets the weight of her head fall into his palm.

"Wow," He sighed into the seat, his own heart swollen and ready to burst. "A baby."

She tried to stifle a laugh at his loss for words, but realized she wasn't exactly being articulate either.

"Yeah," she whispered as tears began to prick at the back of her eyes. "A beautiful, beautiful baby."

"Someday." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before covering her lips with his own.

"Someday soon."

* * *

_Ta da! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, and thanks for the continued response from all you wonderful people out there in the world. _

_Also, congrats to Castle and Nathan Fillion (and Stana Katic, because all of us know she won in our hearts) on their victories last night!_

_(Don't forget to review! :) )_


End file.
